vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Greylancer
The Greylancer Family is a pure blood of vampire Greater Nobility, who ruling over Northern Frontier Sector of the Frontier. 'Members' *'Lord Greylancer's father', the former Overlord of the Northern Frontier Sector, and also father of Greylancer and Laria . *'The Noble Greylancer', the current Overseer of the Northern Frontier Sector of the Frontier, also he is recognized as the greatest warrior between Nobility. *'Laria Greylancer', Noble Greylancer's sister, the inventor of the Time-Deceiving Incense Ring and Co inventor of the Stealth Technology. *'Count Brueghel', Laria's husband, now he serves as an officer in the Civil Administration Bureau. Underlings *'Varossa' is loyal servant under the Greylancer family for many years. *'Shizam' the first was an human assassin, later through unknown means becomes a servant of Vlijmen who eventually ordered him to become Lord Greylancer's personal retainer. *'Gallagher' the first was an human assassin, later become half-human thrall by Greylancer and seeemingly serve as his retainer. *'Subcommander Yanus' the second in Greylancer's command usually on the battle field in military conflicts, also the subcommander of all of Greylancer's Forces *'Grosbec' the Noble telepath serving as Lord Greylancer's retainer. *'Android Giants' they brandishing longswords, protecting him and following his commands. *'Mechanical Soldiers' used to guard the resting places of the Nobility. *'Counter Insurgency Forces' the combined force of the Northern Frontier Sector. *'Air Chariot Battalion' the consists troupes from here, only commander from it is Subcommander. 'Property and Assets' Residence Northern Frontier Sector is the sector of the Frontier that is ruled by it's overseer Lord Greylancer. When humans take over power of the Frontier, this area is a a bit smaller but still vast. The Capital City is Bistoria. Assets *'The Greylancer's Mansion' The Greylancer's Manision is located in the Northern Frontier Sector, it is childhood home of Noble Greylancer. He lives there with his sister, brother-in-law and other staff. It is fully staffed they include the chief steward and small army of house staff. Several minutes away from the main house is a towreing dome where Varossa stays and where his workshop along with the weapons block lays. #'Live Image Training Area' #'Gravitational Barrier' *'Greylancer's Anti-Gravity Chariot' A chariot styled space craft equipped with an anti gravitational field allowing flight, and anti proton cannon that completely destroys all matter, and a dimensional shot: a blast that not only destroys the target but sends the debris left in wake to another dimension. It is equipped with an advanced AI that takes voice commands anticipates actions needed and automatically displays the probability for success. It has sensors that searches out desired targets and relays the information on a screen. Custom made by Varossa and conceptualized by Laria, it is also equipped with Stealth Technology that masks him from all technological senses and telepathic detection when engaged #'Dimensional Shot' #'Dimensional Corrosion Bomb' #'Anti-Gravity Belt' *'The Greylancer Family's Weapons Block' Weapons block designed and manufactured personally by Varossa the Greylancer family's weapons blacksmith. Row upon row of charriots of every size; lances , long swords , short swords hanging from racks; stock piles of shields, cutting edge-power suits, and old-fasioned plate armor. *'Lord Greylancer's Lance' Cuts through targets at or near light speed at the very least. When the blades traveling at super sonic speed made contact with the lance, the convergence of the two opposing forces disintegrated the blades. It discharges a purple streak colored particle beam hitting a target,probably an anti-proton beam that destroys all matter. Also has the ability to reverse attacks back onto others who attack, mostlikely forged by Varossa. Property *'Self Repairing Clothes' The Noble Greylancer's clothes are made of memory fabric that restored it's original shape when damaged, holes close up as fast as they are made. *'Time-Deceiving Incense Ring/Time-Deceiving Incense' A gold urn-shaped ring. The Greylancer could scour the sector on his chariot to wipe out the OSB threat night and day was due to his sister Laria's invention. Working like Time-Bewitching Incense it allowed him to walk in the day time with out ill affect to his body. It seems Brueghel, Laria's husband has stolen this from his wife. He uses it against The Noble Greylancer it seems in the nighttime which causes him ill affect. *'Stealth Technology' Greylancer's technology produced by Varossa, that allows him to breach forcefields with out detection, enter another Overlord's land on more than one ocasion and castle with out detection. *'Endless Labyrinth' An endless maze, a contraption small enough to fit in the palm of the user's hand. Once tossed at the feet of the enemy, it forms walls out of the ground. Varossa's invention, it is not finished yet. *'Comm' A gold badge shaped communication device that is fitted with holographic imaging. Lord Greylancer has one attached to his collar, which he uses to stay in contact with all his retainers. 'Family tree' Category:Characters Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Overlord Category:Noble family